karambwanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumbridge
Lumbridge is a town in southern Misthalin. The town is governed by Duke Horacio, a notorious tyrant. The river called River Lum streams across the eastern side of Lumbridge. Both humans and goblins live in Lumbridge, although they don't get along very well. Lumbridge is also the place where every player begins their journey after leaving the Tutorial Island. Lumbridge Castle courtyard is the default respawn location for players. Buildings and places of interest Lumbridge Castle *'Main article:' Lumbridge Castle The dictator Duke Horacio and his servant Sigmund can be found having fetish sex on the 2nd floor. There's also a spinning wheel for the bots. On the top floor of the castle is a bank. The cook can be found in the kitchen on the ground floor, attempting to make something edible. There's a mind rune spawn near a staircase. Also a cabbage can be looted from a table in the cellar. The cellar is also famous for its leather boots spawn. After the quest Cook's Assistant, you can find a hole in the cellar wall, which leads to Lumbridge Swamp Caves and Dorgesh-Kaan. Saradomin Church The saradominist priest Father Aereck runs the old church of Lumbridge. There's an altar of Saradomin that you can use to recharge your prayer points at. You can also play the organ and have a wank upstairs. Bob's Brilliant Axes Owned by Bob, this store sells shitty axes, which you can use to assault trees with and then murder your family. He can also repair any armour and weapons you clumsy fuck managed to break. Lumbridge Graveyard South of the church is an old graveyard. You can go there to see dead people. Also some retarded ghost lives in the mouldy mausoleum. Furnace There's a useless furnace in northern Lumbridge. Only a retard or an ironman would ever smelt bars there. General Store North of the castle is a general store, which generally sells general items to generals, in general. It also buys and sells random trash that new players sell to it. Goblin house On the east side of the river is a pretty shitty building full of goblins. The area used to be known as Goblin Ghetto before the events of Goblin Apocalypse happened. You can pick up an iron dagger from the floor and stab the nearby goblins. There's also a trapdoor that leads to the Goblins' Guild, located under the building. Toll gate Near the goblins is a gate leading to Al Kharid. The Emir requires everyone to pay an entrance fee of 10gp, because he's collecting money to buy more women for his harem. After you have completed Prince Ali Rescue, the price will increase to 10 million gp. Fred's Farm Fred the Farmer lives in a filthy farm north of the general store. If you like to get verbally (and sometimes physically) harassed, you should definitely go visit him. You can kill his chickens and show him the finger. Groats' Farm East of the river is a bigger farm, owned by Seth Groats. People commonly kill his cows, destroy his chickens, and motorboat his busty daugher Gillie Groats. Lumbridge Windmill North of Fred's farm is a nice windmill. You can use the mill to grind all kinds of cool stuff into fine powders, but mainly it's for grinding wheat into flour. Lumbridge Swamp South of the town is a smelly swamp full of toxic gases and perverted creatures. The main activities of the swamp include mining, crafting water runes, collecting swamp tar and drowning. Only Father Urhney is dumb enough to permanently live there. Inhabitants Lumbridge Castle *Duke Horacio *Sigmund *Cook *Hans *Banker tutor *Crafting tutor Southern Lumbridge *Father Aereck *Bob *Lumbridge Guide *Count Check *Doomsayer *Donie *Gee *Fayeth *Cooking tutor *Fishing tutor *Prayer tutor *Mining tutor *Perdu Northern Lumbridge *Fred the Farmer *Seth Groats *Gillie Groats *Millie Miller *Vasquen *Woodcutting tutor *Smithing apprentice *Melee combat tutor *Ranged combat tutor *Magic combat tutor The Lumbridge Swamp *Father Urhney *Warrior *Archer *Wizard *Monk *Shamus Generic NPCs *Shopkeeper *Shop assistant *Tool Leprechaun *Banker Monsters *Rat (level-1) *Chicken (level-1) *Duck (level-1) *Duckling (level-1) *Man (level-2) *Woman (level-2) *Cow (level-2) *Cow calf (level-2) *Ram (level-2) *Goblin (level-2 and 5) *Giant rat (level-3 and 6) *Frog (level-5) *Big frog (level-10) *Giant frog (level-13) Quests Free-to-play quests *Cook's Assistant may be started by talking to the cook in the kitchen of Lumbridge Castle. *The Restless Ghost may be started by *Rune Mysteries may be started *Sheep Shearer maybe started Members quests *The Lost Tribe *Recipe for Disaster *Lost City Skilling spots and resources Farming *Tree patch west of Lumbridge Castle. *Hops patch north of Groats Farm. Fishing *Shrimps *Anchovies *Trout *Pike *Salmon Smithing *A furnace east of General store. Woodcutting *Normal trees *Oak trees *Willow trees *Yew trees Other resources *Onion field *Dairy cows *Wheat field *Potato field *Sheep Item spawns Lumbridge Castle *Kitchen: jug, bowl, pot *Cellar: leather boots, knife, cabbage, bucket *North staircase: 1 bronze arrow *South staircase: 1 mind rune *2nd floor: bronze dagger, used condom, pink fluffy handcuffs *Top floor: 4 logs *Top of gate towers: 2 bronze pickaxes Outside the castle *Behind Bob's shop: knife *On Fred the Farmer's table: shears, moonshine *In the goblin house: iron dagger *Groats Farm: egg *All around the swamp: swamp tar Music *Harmony (Lumbridge Castle) *Harmony 2 (Lumbridge Castle cellar) *Autumn Voyage (north-eastern Lumbridge) *Flute Salad (north-western Lumbridge, near the windmill) *Dream (forest west of Lumbridge Castle) *Yesteryear (Lumbridge swamp) Trivia *The name 'Lumbridge' is based on a real life location called Cum Bridge. It's an old bridge where many of the Jagex mods used to go to jack off and shoot cum down into the river below, naming it River Cum. *When you die in real life, you will not respawn in Lumbridge. Gallery Lumbridge castle.png|Lumbridge Castle Category:Locations